une Saint Valentin inoubliable
by ZA.WARUD0
Summary: Quoi de pire pour Bonney que de se faire plaquer par son copain le jour de la Saint Valentin. Elle a décidé de déprimer seule sur le toit du lycée mais c'est sans compter sur l'aide de Trafalgar. Law x Bonney


**Un OS sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup pour la Saint Valentin**

* * *

Comment avait il osé lui faire ça ? Le jour de la Saint Valentin en plus. Bonney avait passé toute la soirée à faire des chocolats pour son copain qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait bien pris soin de les mettre dans une belle boite rouge en forme de cœur, décorée avec un ruban violet. Tout allait être parfait en ce 14 février. Arrivée au lycée, elle s'était tout de suite mis à sa recherche pour lui offrir son cadeau. C'était pas trop son truc de faire des preuves d'amour de ce genre mais c'était pour la journée des amoureux, elle pouvait se le permettre. C'était près d'un arbre de la cour qu'elle avait aperçu son petit-ami, Kidd, extrêmement proche de cette fille. Alors qu'elle s'était avancé près d'eux, Kidd s'était retourné vers elle, lui lançant un regard vide. Avec le sourire, elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue et lui avait offert la boîte en forme de cœur. Avant qu'elle n'avait put lui souhaiter une bonne Saint Valentin, Kidd lui avait dit sèchement que c'était fini entre eux, lui rendant son cadeau. Bonney était complètement dépassée par la situation. C'est en voyant la boite de chocolat de la fille près du roux qu'elle comprit que son copain l'avait trompé avec une autre. Elle l'avait giflé de toute ses forces, jamais elle n'avait été aussi humilié par un mec. Les larmes menaçaient de couler mais hors de question de lui montrer sa peine, il n'en valait absolument pas la peine. Bonney s'en était allée les laissant seuls.

Elle était assise sur le toit du lycée, tenant sa boîte de chocolat près d'elle. Elle profita de sa solitude pour pleurer de grosses larmes silencieuses. C'était depuis quand tout ça ? Elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Elle se sentit tellement stupide, sa meilleure amie Vivi l'avait tant de fois prévenu de faire attention à Kidd. Tête de mule qu'elle était, elle n'avait rien voulu savoir disant qu'il était sincère avec elle, qu'elle vivait le grand amour avec lui. C'était officiel, elle détestait la Saint Valentin. Bonney entendit la porte menant au toit s'ouvrir et se braqua sur elle-même. Qui osait la déranger à un moment pareil.

\- **Quelle surprise de te voir ici Jewelry**.

Elle sut juste au son de la voix à qui elle avait à faire. Il a fallu que ce soit lui qui viennent l'emmerder. Pendant que l'intrus réduisait la distance entre eux, Bonney se dépêcha d'essuyer d'un revers de main son visage. Levant sa tête, elle vit Trafalgar Law assis juste en face d'elle affichant comme d'habitude ce foutu sourire au coin qu'elle détestait tant. Law était considéré comme le mec parfait au lycée. Le premier de la classe, le garçon qu'avait toutes les filles à ses pieds mais derrière ce masque se cachait comme dirait la rosâtre un parfait connard. Trafalgar faisait partie des gens qu'elle appréciait le moins.

\- **Tu fous quoi ici ? Monsieur essaye de fuir son fan-club** , dit ironiquement Bonney.

Le brun se contenta de lui sourire. En voyant ses yeux rougis et la boite qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, le garçon compris vite la situation. Il arracha des mains de Bonney la boite en forme de cœur et se servit comme si de rien n'était sous les yeux stupéfait de la fille aux cheveux rose.

\- **Ces chocolats sont vraiment bons. Je peux savoir pourquoi ils ne sont toujours pas entre les mains de ton copain** , demanda Law innocemment.

- **Tu peux pas comprendre**.

\- **Même si je peux pas comprendre, ça fait du bien de parler parfois**. répondit le brun tout en mangeant.

Elle lâcha un long soupir et commença. Bonney pris le temps de lui raconter dans les moindres détails ses soucis, la nuit qu'elle avait passé à préparer les bonbons et puis sa rupture. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait pris la peine de lui raconter ses histoires de cœur. C'était peut être parce qu'elle en avait gros sur le cœur et qu'elle voulait que ça sorte. Elle devait vraiment être vulnérable pour parler de tout ça à Trafalgar parce qu'en temps normal, jamais cela ne se serait passé. Lui, s'était contenté de l'écouter sans l'interrompre tout en dégustant les bonbons au chocolat.

\- **Quel idiot** , lança Law. **Il a raté ces délicieux chocolats**.

Bonney regarda le noiraud d'un air ahuri. Qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Elle s'attendait à une pic de sa part ou bien d'un rire moqueur comme il avait si l'habitude de le faire. Il trouvait toujours des occasions pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Où est passée l'ordure qu'elle détestait tant ? Le fait qu'il agisse comme ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

- **Pourquoi tu te forces Trafalgar ?!** commença t-elle à s'énerver. **Je fais si pitié que ça ?!**

- **De quoi tu parles encore Jewelry ?** répondit Law avec un air impassible. **Je m'en fous complètement qu'il t'est trompé, c'est ton problème. T'avais qu'à pas être stupide et ouvrir les yeux plus tôt. Je dis juste que ces chocolats sont délicieux et que c'est du gâchis de sa part. Vous deux, vous formez un beau couple d'abruti.**

\- **Va te faire foutre !**

La sonnerie qui marquait la reprise des cours avait retentit pendant que Bonney regardait Law se levait tenant toujours avec lui la boite.

\- **Faut aller en cours**.

\- **J'y vais pas** , dit la jeune fille en regardant le sol

- **Et moi qui croyait que t'étais une dure à cuir Jewelry. T'es une fragile en fait** , se moqua le brun

Bonney ignora sa remarque continuant à fixer le sol pendant que Law descendit du toit. Elle marmonna plusieurs grossièretés à son égard mais au fond, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle profita de sa sèche pour refaire le point sur sa désastreuse matinée. Elle sortit son portable et commença à regarder ses anciennes photos avec Kidd et à relire leurs anciennes conversations nocturnes. La voila maintenant qui jouait les filles à fleur de peau. Elle faisait tellement pitié qu'elle en rigola à en pleurer. Elle se moquait des gamines qui déprimait pour leurs ex et voilà qu'elle se comportait comme elles. "Pitoyable" était le mot qui la décrivait le mieux en ce moment. Se morfondre ne servait à rien, elle décida de descendre du toit et d'aller au prochain cours. À peine elle était arrivée dans les couloirs que Vivi lui sauta dessus, lui demandant où elle était passée.

\- **T'aurais dû être là Bonney ! Figure toi qu'il y a eu une bagarre entre Law et ton copain !**

Bonney n'en crut pas ses oreilles. D'après sa meilleure amie, Kidd se vantait devant tout ses potes des nombreux chocolats qu'il avait reçu aujourd'hui. Law lui avait alors fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier quand on est incapable d'accepter le cadeau de sa copine. Ça n'avait pas plus au roux et une bagarre avait commencé. Ils s'étaient fait choper par le principal et on eu comme sanction l'exclusion du lycée pendant deux jours.

\- **Où est Law maintenant ?** demanda Bonney en tenant par les épaules son amie

\- **Je crois qu'il vient de sortir du lycée, mais explique moi ce qui se passe avec Kidd.**

Jewelry ignora la demande de Vivi et partit en courant vers la sortie du lycée. Elle aperçut le brun prêt à rentrer chez lui et s'approcha de lui.

- **Law !**

Il se retourna, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- **Merci** , avait dit Bonney avec un sourire gêné

C'est bien la première fois qu'il l'a voyait lui sourire sincèrement et c'est aussi la première fois qu'à ce moment là il l'a trouvé mignonne.

\- **T'as une dette envers moi Jewelry maintenant** , dit Law en la pointant du doigt avec son éternel sourire au coin. **Donc l'année prochaine, tes chocolats ont intérêt à mettre destiné.**

Le brun lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de sa maison. Bonney ne put s'empêchait de rire devant l'idiotie du brun. La Saint Valentin marquait la fin de sa relation avec Kidd mais aussi peut être le commencement d'une nouvelle histoire pour Bonney.

 _Trafalgar je te déteste._

* * *

 **J'ai toujours voulu écrire sur eux. N'hésite pas à laisser une review pour donner ton avis !**


End file.
